


Sleepover Between Bros

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sleepovers, Teen Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Steve, Matt and Andrew have an intimate sleepover together where their bond is sealed deeper than they anticipated.
Relationships: Andrew Detmer & Matt Garetty & Steve Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sleepover Between Bros

**Author's Note:**

> "Chronicle" is one of my favorite films and I just loved the bond between the three main characters before the plot took a dark tragic turn. This is my first story based off the film. Enjoy and do leave reviews. Let me know if you want me to write another. I do not own the movie or its characters.

Steve Montgomery, Matt Garetty and his cousin Andrew Detmer had been the unlikeliest of friends since the unusual discovery they made which made them _Superhuman_. Even before the mind-sweeping encounter they couldn’t have been more different from each other. Steve was tall handsome black 18-year-old, a quarterback. Matt was ordinary, an average teen living only for the present. Andrew was an introverted blonde, the nerd of the school. They’d all lived normal lives which did a 360 in the last few months and had decided to have one more sleepover to celebrate all their friendship and the fact that they were all leaving for their respective colleges soon.  
  
The boys got together at Matt's house as his parents were away and they wouldn't be criticized. They brought junk food; put on their average, which in this case was their sexiest, boxers and watched all sorts of movies. One movie involved an erotic sex scene between two friends, and this got the boys talking; so, they decided to head up to bed where they could continue the conversation more comfortably. They all settled onto Matt's bed and continued the conversation. Steve admitted having kissed a boy while at summer camp in 5th grade and the other two wanted all the details. They lay for about an hour discussing fantasies, dicks they had seen and imagining what it would be like to be with a guy. They told each other how they masturbated every night - Steve with a sweet vibrator he stole from his sister's draw, Matt with a dildo he won in a 7th grade dare, and Andrew with almost anything he could find including the back of his Wii stick. The boys talked until they were exhausted and decided to turn in for the night.  
  
Now after all this talk each of the boys were feeling overly horny but none would say it out loud. Andrew lay on the left of the bed and thought that if he turned his back to the other two, he would be able to touch himself without them noticing. Gingerly he slipped his right hand into his blue-green plaid boxers and found that he was burning hard. He rubbed his fingers down his cock and into his warm gaping hole. The blonde 17-year-old had to bit his lip so as not to moan to loudly; he heard nothing behind him so he continued on.  
  
At the same time, Matt who was sleeping on the other end of the bed had the same idea of turning around in order to get to some playtime with himself. He slipped his hand into his black boxers and loved the idea that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He too was hard and didn't waste any time by wrapping his hand tight around his dripping penis.  
  
Once the two had turned, Steve finally felt safe enough to explore his own wanting ass and cock. The gorgeous extrovert slowly slipped his right hand into his boy-cut red _Nike_ boxers and started teasing his cock and teasing on his ass lips, which were now soaked with his juices.  
  
By now all three boys had their fingers buried deep into their butts and were jacking off, seemingly forgetting about each other. Out of the silence all three boys let out an orgasmic moan followed by silence. Andrew spoke first saying that he figured they were all up to the same thing, as he turned towards the other guys, fingers still buried deep inside himself while jerking his meat. Matt turned as well, and they all looked at each other with a smile. They continued what they were doing and now didn't hold anything back. They were all moaning and squirming around on the bed. The smell of dick and ass filled the room and you could hear the sloshing noises of their fingers on dick and in their wet butts. Each one began to build to their final orgasm and as they reached their peak they let out an orgasmic scream with each one soaking their side of their bed with the overflow of cock juice.  
  
Without saying a word they snuggled to each other and dozed off. Steve awoke to find Andrew's hand in his boxers and Matt's mouth on his left nipple. He moaned in ecstasy and the other two took it as their signal to move into full swing. Andrew began to move his hand faster and Matt began devouring Steve’s nipple. It didn't take long before Steve was screaming in orgasm. While Steve took a moment to recover the other two began undressing each other and then the cousins locked lips in a lustful kiss. They began devouring each other. Steve, not wanting to be left out slid down and placed his head beneath Matt's legs and licked his penis. Once he tasted it, he went into a frenzy and began devouring Matt's cock. Matt let out a loud moan. Andrew moved to between Steve's strong legs and began licking and tasting his friends’ musky cock. All the boys were deep into what they were doing and again the room filled with moans, noise of wet dicks and asses plus the smell of orgasm after orgasm. The boys moved away from each other and then lay in a circle each connecting their mouth to a hole - Steve on Andrew, Andrew on Matt and Matt on Steve. They began sucking each other's creamy butts, licking all the ass juices that were flowing. They continued this assault on each other until they all began to tense. All three boys began to cum - ass juice gushing from each one and they just kept eating until they were all exhausted. They crawled to the top of the bed and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning when they awoke, they all agreed that this was the most amazing experience that any of them had ever had. They lay naked, side by side, each girl with his fingers closed on the cock of the one beside them. Therefore, they decided to attend the college that had accepted them all and get a one-bedroom apartment together off-campus. No further discussion was needed as each guy swore his agreement as he reached another gushing orgasm brought on by Morning Wood.


End file.
